Talk:Why the Amber Trilogy is dead
If you want to discuss what I have written, please do it at the Forum: Jurassic Park III sequel New trilogy Maybe you're right and the trilogy is dead. I kinda thought so too until my friend convinced me to play Jurassic Park: The Game. Telltale Games breathed new life into the series, and I think that there are a lot of potential storylines for a sequel to explore, such as the return of BioSyn, Nima and Atlanta, Dr. Sorkin's secrets and maybe the Sarah/Gerry Harding relationship. The question is, could there be a new trilogy in that? I think it is an enticing possibility, but perhaps you disagree. I have returned. I am a king. Therefore, I am THE RETURN OF THE KING!! Speak to me, peasants! 01:54, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hey! Thanks for the response. This article still wasn't finished yet. My main point would be that the only thing that is really unique of Jurassic Park (and the only reason why I'm into JP for that matter) is that the dinosaur are cloned. The whole theme of resurrecting extinct life by humans is something that fascinates me. I strongly believe that Jurassic Park media should be all about that. Otherwise, it is better to make another Primeval or Terra Nova season. However, only Jurassic Park and Trespasser have been able to do that. JPIII and all JPIV concepts I have seen hardly mention this topic and have become Primeval-wanabees. :For example, this is a scene I've been dying to see in JP media: :Any JPIII sequel takes place decades after the creation of the dinosaurs. Therefore, it can never be a main part of the plot. :All JPIII sequels will have a plot like this. Everyone knows there are dinos on Isla Sorna. Everyone knows it is dangerous. No-one really has to be there. A good army could keep the dinos from reaching the main land. Because of an unrealistically stupid act by the humans, dinos and humans end up with each other. The humans lose their guns and/or phones. Humans are hunted by dinos. Humans reach a phone. Humans are saved. :I don't believe this has a future. :The only solution I know for both problem is to make requels or midquels to the first film (like The Game). Or better, we could remake Jurassic Park. MismeretMonk (talk) 08:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) The World Lies? I've created a ''Jurassic Park ''Amber Trilogy sequel where the military supposedly destroyed the dinosaurs after the incident on Isla Sorna. An official news post states this to the world. The sequel reveals that a new company informed the people that they were "getting rid of" the dinosaurs. Do you think this idea would work? Eds+Godzilla (talk) 03:34, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Let's discuss it here at the Forum. MismeretMonk (talk) 14:41, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::The forum seems to be archived and I can't discuss on there so what we do? Should I make a new ''Jurassic Park III ''sequel forum for people/us to discuss this subject on? Eds+Godzilla (talk) 15:26, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks for leeting me know. I've started a new thread. MismeretMonk (talk) 21:08, May 29, 2013 (UTC)